


Choices

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: Chanwoo wonders, how on earth do you show how much you care for someone without being cheesy?





	Choices

Chanwoo always wonders.

 

How do you please a man who is always grateful for everything that he is already given in this world?

 

How could you be nice to the nicest person ever without wanting to tease him in the end?

 

It's impossible from Chanwoo's perspective, but still, it’s something he always wanted to do. Everytime he tries to be nice, he always ends up doing the opposite when it comes to this man.

 

Why is this a big of a deal? You may ask. Well, this person yesterday complained to him with all the harshest words Chanwoo thought he could ever say. He complained on telling him that he would do anything for Chanwoo, defend him when the others don't, but all he ever got from Chanwoo was just meaning remarks and playful words to tease the older.

Who can blame Chanwoo though? That's his way of showing his love and affections. It's not his fault for not using those cheesy 'i love you and appreciate you' sayings Donghyuk always done to everybody. Should he be like Donghyuk just to please him?? Is Donghyuk that perfect that the hyung even prefers him than Chanwoo himself?!?

 

Okay maybe that's not the point.

 

Well, anyways.

 

 

Chanwoo still wonders.

 

 

How the heck can you be nice in a non-cheesy way?

 

 

***

 

"YAH YOU LUCKY BASTARD" Jinhwan shouted full of anger. Chanwoo could only chuckle at the older's remark. "Yes you are lucky, you got the points by the last chance" Donghyuk complained. Chanwoo then let out his tongue teasingly. He hasn’t won anything ever since the shooting of Kony’s Wintertime started. What a disgrace to his image and pride! He needs to win at least once. Plus, he’s not lucky, more like ambitious.

 

"The prize is mine~ whether you like it or not~” He said teasingly. He isn’t even that happy. He doesn’t really think massages are that great. Then he has this idea. Maybe this would be a perfect time for him to act.

 

“Since I don’t think I really need a massage that much, I want to give this prize to someone who I think need this more than me” Chanwoo announced. He could hear some of his hyungs squeels in excitement. Chanwoo could only grin at the situation. “Close your eyes, hyungs! I’ll hug the winner from the back” Chanwoo demanded again. They all did as told and the tension suddenly fills the air. The hyungs really want the prize, Chanwoo thought.

He then walked slowly to Yunhyeongs direction, getting ready to hug him but then he stopped as he realizes that Yunhyeong opened his eyes to go to Jinhwan to make him think Chanwoo chose him, the eldest. Chanwoo froze to let him do his thing causing the others to laugh after Jinhwan realized that he was scammed.

 

“Alright, alright guys. Let’s do it seriously now” Chanwoo said in attempt to make everyone to get back to their places and calm down. After everyone was placed and was in a state where their eyes were closed, Chanwoo finally got to hug Yunhyeong from behind and chooses him. After noticing he was picked, he was obviously shocked to the point that he was screaming from happiness.

Chanwoo smiled at his response but the others protested, saying he can’t just pick Yunhyeong because he looks like him. Well, they would complain no matter who he picks so he just say what came into his mind that time.

“Yunhyeong hyung has been tired lately.”

If this wasn’t recorded, Chanwoo would guarantee Bobby and probably Hanbin would already be shouting words like “BULLSHIT” and stuff like those. Chanwoo could only laugh in relief. He could finally be kind to Yunhyeong, even though probably he wasn’t expecting this kind of treatment, but it was well as planned.

 

A few moment later the staff told him that the prize is for two persons.

 

Then Yunhyeong said he will pick the person he will go with the way Chanwoo did.

 

 

So, it wasn’t as well planned as he thought it will be.

 

Especially when he ends up not picking Chanwoo. Fuck his plans then, he needs to think of a new one.

 

After a long moment of worriedness filling inside Chanwoo’s body it turned out that Yunhyeong did pick him back in the end. Chanwoo was so happy he carried him around the room to celebrate. The others groan at them, but that’s what people do when they’re jealous right?

 

 

***

 

 

“Chanwoo-yah, why did you pick me at that time?” Yunhyeong asked as they were on their way to their massage location. “Hyung, you asked that 3042 times already” Chanwoo complained. “Because it’s suspicious! You said that it was because I was tired lately, when in fact, I was never tired.” Yunhyeong tried to explain. Chanwoo looked at the older in the eyes and made a soft gaze, gesturing him to just agree what he has to say.

“Hyung, why is it that impossible for you to think that I picked you?” Chanwoo asked. Yunhyeong stayed silent at the question. He noticed that the maknae eyes has become fierier and it seems like he wasn’t pleased at Yunhyeong at all at the moment.

“It’s because, I always thought that everything I do for you… is one sided” Yunhyeong stated calmly. Chanwoo, surprised, widened his eyes and waited for the older to explain more. “I don’t know if you noticed, but everything I do for you is different from the way I treat the others.”

“I know everything about you. I know you’re sensitive when the others make fun of you and your habits even when you try to hide it. I learn your favorite food as the time passes and learn to cook for it just for you. I would sometimes remind the others not to be too harsh for you, lots of things Chanwoo”

“I used to wait for you to maybe do the same things for me, but then I stopped. Because just by doing those things makes me happy, “

“you make me happy Chanu-yah.” Yunhyeong smiled at him as he slowly expressed his feelings. “It’s just that, for a moment there I thought this whole massage thing means something, I’m sorry.”

Seeing Yunhyeong bows down his head and stood frozen in front of him makes him shatter inside. “Yah, hyung” Chanwoo called causing the older to take a glance at the maknae.

“I make fun of you, and tease you out of love. You don’t know how much I was worried that you’ll pick the other members instead of me back then as your massage partner. Don’t do that again.” Chanwoo said trying to bright up the moment.

Yunhyeong laughed at the last remark. “Sorry about that” Yunhyeong replied. “Yeah, apology accepted” Chanwoo paused to continue his words.

“I remember last time you scolded me for not being able to do anything for you other than just being a drag to you. The reason in the first place that I gave you that prize was to show you that I could. It’s just not my style to be too cheesy.” Chanwoo explained his side of the story.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Chanwoo wasn’t convinced at Yunhyeong’s remarks so he opened his mouth to say more.

“Hyung, I’m sorry I couldn’t be blunt to you and show my affectionate towards you like Donghyuk, but I hope you know that- I do love you hyung,”

“And I’m glad you chose me, as your massage partner” Chanwoo finally finished. Yunhyeong smiled at the maknae and took his hand and held it tight.

“Yah, I never told you to be like Donghyuk, you pabo!! I was just clueless, that’s all.” Yunhyeong said in defense. Chanwoo laughed at the older in response.

“Next time let’s be each other choices” the maknae offered.

“I waited too fucking long for ‘next time’, idiot. I want now.” Yunhyeong said in a demanding tone as he pulls Chanwoo in for a kiss in the lips. Chanwoo immediately kissed back but after a short while, they both pulled back by a sudden voice of their manager, barging inside of the van not looking pleased at all.

 

 

“Ahem, you guys do realize that your whole trip earlier is filmed, right?!?”


End file.
